


Mornings

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anyways here's this fluffy fic, F/M, Mornings are the best spent with him in bed, Or just lay there, Poe's a cheesy lil shit, You talk about everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your favorite time of day is the morning, because that’s when you and Poe are still in bed, talking about whatever comes to mind.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Mornings

Waking up in Poe’s arms is something that you’ll never get tired of. While he’s still sleeping, you revel in the feeling, snuggling even closer into his side. You think you’ve accidentally woken him up, though, and you know you have when you feel him press a soft kiss to your temple.

“Morning,” he says, voice still heavy with sleep. 

You smile up at him. “Good morning. Sleep well?”

He nods, grinning. “I always do with you.” Even though he’s just teasing, you can’t help but melt at his words. 

“You’re such a dork,” you roll your eyes playfully. 

The two of you fall into silence after that, Poe absentmindedly rubbing the skin at your bare hip. You hum softly under your breath, eyes roaming over Poe’s face as you glance up at him.

“What?” He looks a bit flustered, and you love that you’re the one who made him feel that way. 

You shake your head. “Nothing. You’re just… pretty.”

Poe laughs, the sound causing warmth to bloom in your chest. “Only pretty?” 

“You know what I mean.” His arm wraps tighter around your waist, and you tuck your head under his chin, grinning. “Don’t you have a debriefing to go to today?”

You feel him shrug. “Nah. I talked to Leia about it earlier, she said I could miss this one.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you getting in trouble–”

“(Y/n), it’s fine. You worry too much,” he chuckles.

Your lips curve up into a small smile. “I’m sorry. I can’t help it. Not when trouble always seems to find you, especially when you least expect it.”

“Well, you shouldn’t worry, alright? I’ll always come back to you.”

The promise makes your heart flutter, and you wonder how you got so lucky with someone like Poe. Your mind wanders to a topic that you’d been thinking about lately, though you haven’t brought it up with him. Your stomach flips at the thought of talking about it with him, but you figure that now is as good a time as any.

“Hey,” you mumble. Poe makes a sound of acknowledgment, shifting a bit. “Have you ever thought about having kids?” For a moment, you feel him freeze, but then he loosens up so quickly that you think you imagined it.

“Kids?” he whispers. There’s a slight quiver in his voice, and your heart drops. Maybe he’s just emotional.

“Yeah,” you mutter. “It’s just – It’s something I’ve been thinking about a lot recently, and, you know. I think we should try.” When you look up and see the expression that he’s wearing on his face, you deflate. “We don’t have to talk about it now, I just thought, well…” you trail off, not knowing what else to say. You wish you could shrink in on yourself and disappear from sight.

He’s quiet for a moment, your heart pounding as you wait for him to respond, and then – “But… but we already have a kid.”

Your eyebrows furrow as you twist in his arms to face him. That definitely isn’t the reaction that you had expected. “What do you mean, we already have a kid?” you splutter. ‘Why on earth does Poe think we already have a kid?’ you ask yourself again, freaking out only a little bit.

Poe raises his eyebrows. “What do you mean, what do I mean? I’m talking about BB-8.”

You stare at him, taking a moment to process his words before you huff out a laugh, shoving at his shoulder playfully. “Poe, he’s a droid!”

Poe shakes his head, almost looking offended, but you know he’s joking. At least, you hope he is. “He’s not to me. To me he’s my blood!” You’re quiet, just looking at him with what you’re sure is an incredulous look on your face, and he chuckles. “(Y/n/n), I’m kidding.”

“I know.” You pause. “Are you sure?” 

He chuckles softly. “I don’t think of BB as our kid, alright?” Sighing, you nod, cuddling back into his side and burrowing your face into his chest. Poe smiles to himself, looking down at you. 

That’s exactly what he thinks.


End file.
